Waiting At The Door
by Kunoichi Dreamer
Summary: Sakura Haruno waits at the door, deciding if she should walk forward and face the future or stay behind in the past, where Sasuke was still with her. Narusaku/Sasusaku


**Oneshot**.

**_Summary: _****_Sakura Haruno waits at the door, deciding if she should walk forward and face the future or stay behind in the past, where Sasuke was still with her. _**

**_Sasusaku/Narusaku_**

* * *

**Waiting At The Door**

_For some reason, her green eyes were open at this hour. _

Sakura Haruno groaned and turned in the comfort of her own bed, emerald hues glancing over at her digital clock as she did so. **_5:43 A.M. _**The green eye'd beauty laid under her pink sheets, her soft pink hair rested on a red pillow and in her arms was a stuffed bear that was cuddled to death. Sakura's eyelids flickered and adjusted to the darkness of her room, the only light being from the moonlight shinning in through her balcony door. Her green orbs slowly and tiredly searched the small area in front of her; the nightstand, a couple of scrolls resting on top of it that she was studying, her gloves just in case a mission came up and she needed to go, and an old picture of Team 7.

The kunoichi's eyes came to a halt there and she studied the picture as she always did. First she looked at her own face and she realized how young and foolish she was—not taking her work seriously, focusing more on her beauty than strength and how much her body had matured since then. Her eyes then moved to Kakashi-sensei, the man who she could tell did his best to keep all three of them together but he failed. The man never changed, however, he's still an always late, actually strong, perv. She then looked at both Sasuke and Naruto, they were never very happy about next to each other and it showed.

Sakura listened to the nothingness of her room as she stared at Sasuke's innocent face while her own expression was unamused and still half asleep. Almost as if the picture had powers, memories had came rushing back into her head like it was making up for her lack of dreaming.

**《《Flash||Back》》**

_Crap!_

_She had to do something and quick! But what? She didn't have enough time to think all she knew was her mission was to protect the bridge-builder and that's exactly was she was going to do. _

_'I have to stop them, I have to stop them!' And with that thought Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and stood in front of the man while a strong, obvious expression fell on her face. "Stay behind me!" She shouted to the old man behind her and she watched as the ninja's claw came in her direction. Was this the end for her?_

_Sasuke noticed a ninja going after Naruto who was frozen in fear. 'Where's the other one?' He thought while looking around. "Stay behind me!" 'Sakura!' Sasuke quickly changed his direction from going to Naruto to going to Sakura. He quickly vanished and appeared in front of the trying girl. "I've got'cha covered. It's gonna be ok." He whispered to her with his arms spread out and his body in front of her, making sure he covered her._

_Sakura gasped as she stared at the back of Sasuke's head. He was...protecting her? She couldn't believe it...Sasuke did actually care about her then..._

_{********}_

_Again. She was frozen up in fear AGAIN. _

_Her entire body trembled and tears ran down her cheeks as she watched her own death, right before her very eyes. She heard the woman's venom-like voice but she couldn't see her. Her sight was clouded by the scene of her doom. Suddenly her entire body was tooken by arms and she was lifted into her air. Within a few seconds she snapped out of the trance and found herself in Sasuke's arms. She blushed and looked at the spots where they had sat below and kunai just landed in the trunk of the tree. _

_Sasuke saved her...again. _

_Even worse, he hurt himself to save her. _

_Once they landed on a safe branch she frowned and watched him pull out the kunai from his bloody leg. 'Oh Sasuke..'_

_{********}_

_Sakura felt warm tears run down her cheeks. "SASUKE DON'T GO! IF YOU DO, I'LL SCREAM AND—" She stopped screaming at the leaving boy as he vanished. Sakura gasped at feeling a presence behind her, it was Sasuke Uchiha. The fact that he's actually taking away his time just for her caused a strange feeling to grow in her heart and it made her speechless. This was too unreal for her. _

_From behind the pink haired girl, Sasuke bit his lip, mentally choosing his words carefully. He slowly released his lip and spoke under his breath, "Sakura." He said, already a feeling of guilt washing over him. Although the Uchiha didn't care much for her, Sasuke still couldn't stand seeing Sakura hurt. That's why he's tried so hard to protect her and get revenge for her. But now this was different. **He **was cause of her pain. A small feeling of sadness spread through him. "..Thank you." That was all he could say before knocking her out. He would miss her being annoying. _

_Sakura felt her body tense at the words she never thought she would hear from him. "Thank you." He sounded so...sincere. Before she had time to ask what he was thanking her for, a sharp pain hit her neck and she lost consiousness. "Sasuke.."_

_She wondered...was this his way of saying..._

_**"Goodbye..."**_

**《《End|Of|Flash||Back》》**

Sakura felt herself drift into dreamland yet as she fell back asleep she couldn't help but wonder, why did she think about that just now? She honestly didn't care, those memories brought up sadness and happiness. The pink haired woman wishes she could go back and re-live those days with Sasuke. But...what about..._Naruto_...?

* * *

**_Sakura's Dream_**

Sakura was now thirteen years old again, with roundish face and less curved body. Her hair had been cut short so it was sometime after the chunin exams. Sakura looked around to try and see where she was but all she saw was a sunset, and she was on top of a hill with Kakashi-sensei, young and short Naruto and Sasuke, who noticed she was looking around but he didn't say anything. She shrugged everything off, realizing it was only a dream from a memory. She let a big smile appear on her lips as she looked up to the sky.

_Man_, Sakura thought with a sigh, _I still remember how the future seemed so distance and almost never-ending when I was this age_. She took a peek over at Sasuke before she let her eyes close, enjoying the moment while it lasted. 13 year old Sakura was afraid though that everything would change. Something she didn't want. She shook that thought out of her mind and kept her eyes closed.

"Sakura.." It was Sasuke who had called her.

The pink haired girl opened her eyes to look at her crush only to see he and everything else was gone. She stood there, alone in darkness, with nothing except for a tall door in front of her. It looked like a door that belonged to a nice mansion, with a nostalgic painted glass on it and the door itself seemed to be made out of marble. She slowly walked towards the door slowly her body began to grow until she was sixteen and at the door. She cupped her hands and held her forehead and the door to try and see inside. She managed to see the older Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei and Sai who smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back and reached for the door knob to go with her friends.

"Sakura.." Said girl froze with her hand on the knob and slowly turned her head to look behind her. Walking out from the darkness was the young Sasuke and he stopped two meters away from her. Like her body had changed in this dream so did Sasuke's and now he was older and wearing the Akatsuki's robe. He held a hand out to her and a stern expression was on his face. "Sakura come." He demanded.

_Sasuke, if I go forward and through this door...will I see you again? Is this my only chance?_ She wondered while staring at him but her fingertips rested on the knob. The future did go on forever and that means Sasuke would take his own path. What if that meant their destiny's weren't ever going to intertwine?

Her hand slipped off the door knob but she quickly grasped it again. She wanted to be with Sasuke yet that would mean she'd stay in darkness and in the past—the only place she felt safe. Though she wanted to watch time change with her friends and be surprised and a little scared of the future.

Sakura was waiting at the door.

She gave a sad smile to Sasuke before feeling tears run down her cheeks. "Sasuke...I will and always will love you..." She said before turning around and opening the door then running through it. She quickly ran to ger friends with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Though these tears weren't because of sadness like it was with Sasuke, these were tears of happiness. "Naruto!" She called and ran to him with opened arms. She fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him.

Thus, Sakura had opened her door and chose to go forward and closed the door to a person, to a place, she'd never see again.

She hugged Naruto and he eventually hugged her back. The two were under a beautiful blue sky and surrounded by their friends, Sakura was happy. Though a hint of sadness still lingered due to Sasuke but she wasn't going to let that bring her down.

In her mind she saw her and the Uchiha lying on water, both of their eyes were closed and her hand rested in Sasuke's—a representation of their relationship. Soon their bodies began to sink and the last thing to go under was their intertwined fingers. They were asleep forever.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

The woman opened her eyes and blinked, her eyes adjusting to her now sunlight flooded room. She threw her sheets off of her body and kicked her legs out of bed and began to walk to her balcony in her pajamas which consisted of a white tank-top and pink shorts. The Haruno girl stepped outside and caught onto a glimpse of yellow; Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Meet me for some ramen in ten minutes!" He shouted before waving and walking to his favorite resturant.

Sakura giggled, walked back inside and began to slip out of her clothes until she stood in her room naked. Her eyes looked back at her clock and the time read **8:31**. She slipped into her underwear and put her bra on then threw on a light yellow t-shirt before putting on her red Haruno-clan shirt and blue skirt.

She walked downstairs and slipped her shoes on before walking to her destination. Once she got there a giant smile appeared on her lips—every single one of her friends, from Ino to Lee, was there and they all greeted her. "Sakura-chan, we're having a get together. Come on, sit next to me." Naruto informed then called her over. She sat next to Naruto and he handed her a bowl of ramen which she thanked him for and got a pair of chopsticks. Before she ate she looked over at Naruto and realized that he's always been there for her. A small blush of admiration appeared on her cheeks before she leaned to the side and kissed the man's cheek, Naruto gasped. She was...happy and excited for the future.

If anyone would have walked in her room, though, they might question why there was a picture frame on her nightstand that was faced down so that the picture couldn't be seen.

* * *

**_~*The Twist*~_**

A pair of dark eyes shot open and panting was heard. A dark figure sat up from his bed and the Uchiha rubbed his aching head. What a horrible nightmare he had about...her. A frown appeared on his lips and he wasn't happy. Under his breath he quietly, so quiet not even he could hear himself, and sadly whispered, "She's given up on me..."

**The End(?)**

* * *

**_A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so please...do go easy with the comments? And let me know if you want this story to continue, thanks!_**


End file.
